Starting Anew:The Corrupted Soul
by Drizzt-Do-Urden77
Summary: He was betrayed by those he had sworn to protect, no longer the same he walks down an uncertain path with a power hungry war hawk on his trail and two Akatsuki members still at large. Created Bloodline!Naruto, fem kuyuubi ,crossover powers/animals, Strong Naruto/leveled villains. Love interests Fu/Kyuubi, Naruto x Harem. Adopted from Dansama92 (Just read the damn thing!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing, nor am I profiting from the fanfiction, I do not own cretin themes, sayings or attacks that you might see in the fanfiction nor am I profiting from them.

" _Flashback"_

'Huh?'- Thinking

"Yeah"- Talking

" **Rasenringu** "- Jutsu

" **Good evening all"- Demon/Summons speaking**

' **Make them suffer' – Demon thinking**

Song suggestion

Chapter 1: Memories of the Past.

The moon was high in the night sky, the time, rapidly approaching midnight as one Naruto Uzumaki could be spotted walking through street light lit paths of Konoha. Thinking about what had come to pass. Had people been around and awake at this time, they may have noticed the tears that fell from his puffy and tired eyes.

Teeth grit in his frustration, he spoke to the one that would listen to him, 'I should have known, it would have only been a certain amount of time, before I was being used like a puppet.'

His tenant, 'The Kyuubi no Yoko' or as how he preferred to be called, Kurama, let out a small chuckle, **"I told you this would happen, you exposed your heart to them, and what did they give to you in return?"**

Puffy and tired eyes narrowed, the action actually somewhat painful, "Pain and grief!" He spoke aloud.

" **They knew what type of life you had, and how you suffered through it. Do you think that they just expected you to add this to your list of past pains?"**

'Or for me to simply brush it off with a goofy smile and act like I was fine...' A small sigh escaped his cracked lips, 'We need to be careful, Danzo will be watching us closely when he finds out.'

" **Well, yes, an emotionally unstable Jinchuuriki could be dangerous, plus I think he might just be looking for a reason to put you down, or in some way gain control of me.'** The fox grumbled, he was tired of all these games that humans played, would they try all of this against him if he was in his true form?

'I can't imagine that being pleasant,' The blonde rolled the thought around in his head, it had been awhile since he last felt something pleasant, would he remember the feeling? 'There is something off about him.'

Kurama gave out a small growl, " **There is something off about all humans, but yes, I agree. Keep a wary eye on him, he is by far the largest obstacle**."As the final words came through, Naruto was able to feel Kurama's presence fade, signaling the end of the conversation.

His choices had been reduced, down to two simple ones, stay, stay and hope that his 'friends' would help if and when Danzo decided to make his move. Or go, go and leave the village that has caused him nothing but pain and hardship for as long as he could remember... A really tough choice.

He looked up as something covered the light from the moon in the sky, feeling the soft pitter patter of rain as it descended to the ground. There was no lightning, no thunder, it was almost like there was something out there, something that was actually sad to see him go. This was not all done just because of some whim, no, this chapter in the blonde's life was closed for a few number of reasons, they all started a few months back-

 _ **Flashback**_

 _For the first time in his life, Naruto could say he was truly happy. Recently he had become a Chunin, it was largely due to the three year training trip with Ero-Sennin, even though he at times had to drag the man away from his so called 'research'._

 _A decent percent of the villagers had started to change their views of him, some saw him as a hero for convincing Tsunade Senju of the Sannin to become the Godaime Hokage. Under her rule, with the help of her apprentice Shizune, Konoha's hospitals truly flourished._

 _Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. Though he was still moving about the nations._

 _And Naruto finally had his angel, Sakura Haruno, it may have taken him over ten years, but he had finally claimed his her heart._

 _"Naruto!"_

 _He knew that voice, turning around he saw Sakura running up to him, a wide smile spread across her face, "Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" When she stopped a foot or so away from him, he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her delicate frame._

 _She tilted her head up to see his expression when she unveiled her news, "We have a lead on Sasuke. Though we need to form up with Team 8 for the mission, let's go!" She looked like she would be able to burst from excitement._

 _Team 8, while they were not the strongest Team in the village, they were definitely they best tracking Team. Nothing could escape them, it was a logical move, with them standing side by side, the two teams gave a silent nod, signaling the start of the mission. Rushing out of the gates to bring their old comrade home._

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _It was four days after the successful return of Sasuke to the village, that Naruto was called into Tsunade's office. Some of the council were not happy with the condition that Sasuke returned in, it wasn't Naruto's fault, the Teme just wouldn't listen to reason, so he had to beat it into him. Though now, he couldn't stop the smile on his face._

 _"Hey Baa-chan, what did you need me for?"_

 _Tsunade though about hitting him, just to wipe that stupid grin he had been wearing from his face, though, it had been awhile since she had seen him this happy, maybe she would let it slide this one, "Gaki, I believe you are ready for your first solo B-rank mission, it should take around two months. Keep up this good record of yours, and there may be a promotion in your future Gaki... My only question is, do you accept?"_

 _His eyes widened, his first solo mission, and not some lame C-rank either, a B, a freaking B-rank. Running forward, he leapt over the desk, giving his 'Baa-chan' a hug and accepting the mission without regret. Well, things certainly seemed to be looking up... right?_

 _XxXxXxXxXx_

 _Two months passed by, his feet were a little tired but that was to be expected, once he finished the mission, he had practically run the whole way back here. He had found something out on the mission that he just couldn't leave without, sure it nearly sent him to the poor house, but it was worth it. Running into the office and bidding Shizune a good day, he stopped and looked at his 'Baa-chan', "Mission accomplished Baa-chan. Got anything else ya need me to do?" In his hand was a folder which he handed across._

 _Tsunade took it and smacked him across the head with it, "Don't call me that Gaki!" Flipping through the folder she saw it was well written, well, at least he was taking his work seriously, "I don't have anything else for you Naruto, you can go home."_

 _"Well, I'm going to go tell Sakura-chan I'm back, I have big news as well!" Gripping the case in his pocket, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face, 'Hopefully she says yes!'_

 _"Well I will see you later, I need to speak to my angel." Spinning on his feet he quickly headed for the door._

 _Only to stop at the call from the desk, "Naruto, wait!" She was standing behind her desk, fists clenched against the wood, threatening to break it._

 _"Umm, yeah Tsunade-sama?" It was strange to hear Baa-chan actually use his name, normally she just always called him Gaki._

 _She looked at him, practically bursting with excitement, she just couldn't do it, "N-nothing Naruto. I'm here if you need me, remember that."_

 _The blonde gave her a confused look, "Umm, of course Tsunade-sama?" Turning the door handle he left, the strange encounter playing over in his mind._

 _"Couldn't do it eh?" A voice mused from her bookshelf, the legendary self-proclaimed Super Pervert himself coming into view._

 _Tsunade gave a small grumble as she sat back down, letting her head bang against the desk, "Yes, because I saw how enthusiastic you were about telling him."_

 _Jiraiya didn't say anything as he walked up to the desk, looking at the folder Naruto had given them, the kid was really taking his work seriously, "He wouldn't believe me if I did. Never has when it has come to girls. My own fault really."_

 _"And she is my student... I don't think he would believe me either... Do you think he'll talk to us about it?"_

 _Jiraiya gave that possibility a moment of thought, "I wouldn't. The kid has been betrayed by the person he thought he could trust. He'll probably shut up tight. I guess, just keep checking his mission reports, make sure he doesn't get too dark on us."_

 _Naruto scratched at his head. He had checked all over the village, checked with Sakura's parents, they hadn't seen her, he had checked the apartment they shared, she wasn't there, asking the others his own age wasn't much luck either all of them gave the same kind of face that Tsunade did, like they were torn between something, before telling him that they didn't know._

 _"Well, I guess I haven't tried Sasuke yet. Maybe they are catching up, we are team-mates after all." It was not hard to navigate through the Uchiha district, and Sasuke lived in the main compound so it would be hard to miss his house._

 _It was also hard to miss the sounds of moaning and groaning coming from inside, he blushed lightly, not knowing that Sasuke would have found someone so quickly, then it was driven home, like a kunai to the knee._

 _"Oh Sasuke!"_

 _His world froze, "T-that was Sakura-chan..." His voice barely above a whisper, how could she do this? Wasn't he good enough? Taking out a roll of paper from his back and a pen he quickly jotted down a message before drawing a kunai and stabbing it into the door. He heard them stop, well at least he was able to inconvenience them somehow, because being Sakura boyfriend wasn't enough to do that._

 _He spun on his feet, clutching the ring-case in his pocket as he vanished down the road. Had he waited a few seconds longer, he would have seen his childhood rival open the door, taking a look at the note and taking it down, reading it aloud to himself,_

 _"Sakura,_

 _I know what you've done, and I hope you're happy with your choice._

 _I guess one of us has achieved their dream._

 _From Naruto."_

 **(End Flashback) Modern time**

Now you might be wondering, surely that isn't all that drove him to his choice? Well, you're right, they say bad luck comes in sets of threes, though for Naruto, it would seem to be six. Again and again it happened, his heart opening, only to be stomped on again. He started taking higher ranked missions and pushing himself further in his training. He knew he was promoted to Jounin, though it felt shallow and empty, shouldn't he be happy and feel some sense of accomplishment?

The rain became heavier, making his hair stick to his face, "Top Kunoichi my ass. Can't see past a simple Genjutsu to see when someone is using her." He muttered dryly, it didn't matter any more, people could hear him spouting this and it wouldn't make a difference, he was leaving anyway.

'I bet if every man in the world was like Sasuke, the bitch would be on her knees, prying like a religious fanatic as she chomped down on some rancid dick that is shared between her and eight others.'

Sakura was his first crush, his first love he had been attracted to her for as long as he could remember, it was her unique hair and tomboyish nature that first piqued his interest and from that as they say the rest in history he just never understood why she was so infatuated with Sasuke. When he had come back to the village after his training he thought it was his chance to grow closer to Sakura especially after he found out that some months back she had dated rock lee, something Naruto thought that would never happen because pigs were not soaring through the air but her current shift in lovers had proven him wrong.

"At least there are some strong woman left, like Tenten and Temari, they honor the name Kunoichi. They don't need to go around showing how strong they are or how good they are. It is their attitude and their aura, it tells you that they are strong. Their inaction, speaks louder than any action they could make."

'And after everything I did... She really was just a stupid slut.' He growled out internally, maybe it would wake up the fox again. After his heart breaking and eye opening experience with Sakura, she somehow had the bright idea, to approach him, saying that they should just be friends, it wouldn't work between them, her tone, was so cold, so detached, like he was beneath her and she was speaking to trash.

Though, he could honestly say that she probably wasn't expecting his response, instead of laughing it off and giving a happy go lucky grin was replaced with a deep snarl and a cocked back fist, happened at the same time that he growled out a cold, "You bitch..."

She woke up covered in full body cast days later in the hospital. Apparently her body wasn't used to going through walls like his was. 'Should I have just killed them both?' He mused inwardly, 'The Uchiha district isn't that far, two, maybe three Hiraishin markers would be all I need to do it cleanly. After all, the Uchiha are an old clan, I am sure there are still people chomping at the bit to get his head.'

He stopped in his track, looking up at the rain for a moment, 'I don't know what I would like more, the sound of their last breath, or their expressions when they realized it was me that made them draw it. That happy go lucky blonde that everyone trampled on.'

" **Yes, kill them now and paint a target above your head. Though they may not be able to prove it, everyone would know it was you."** Kurama grunted out, it was actually hard to get sleep when his landlord started barking like this.

Naruto gave a huff as he looked forward, "I know, it's still a nice thought." He grumbled out. Then a sudden idea, and he recalled his 'project' with the houses in the district why waste your time with a drawn out fight. 'But I do have something in mind for them; he is arrogant and believes nothing could harm him.' Naruto laughed

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** (Shadow Clone Technique)

He quietly called out a clone "Here, take this you know what to do." The clone nodded and left quickly moving to the Uchiha district.

" **Do I even want to know?** "

'It's just a little present for Sasuke and his whore.' And a present it would be indeed.

" **You keep rattling on about Sasuke this, Sasuke that, but what about that mangy mutt?"** The fox drawled out.

Hoping to get Naruto away from the current subject, it was starting to become irritating, he hated the Uchiha as much as the next person they were arrogant beyond what any being would consider healthy and hated anything thing that did not associate with the clan. Hell Kurama still bore a grudge against Madara but did not spend half of the damn day thinking about killing him.

Naruto cracked his neck to the side, 'He deserves worse. Kiba had tried to help me out through the Sasuke thing, just to go and do it himself.'

"Maybe if I wasn't so blind in the beginning, none of this would have happened."

After Sakura, he got closer to Hinata to the point that she became his world. It only increased when Pain had pinned him to the ground after blowing away the village. He clutched at his chest, remembering her confession as the Shinigami draped his arms around her.

 _"I'm here because I want to be. This time, I'm going to save you Naruto! I was always crying and running away before I even tried. I made the wrong turn so many times, but you helped me find my way, and lead me down the right path. Naruto, I always chased after you, I wanted to catch up, to walk beside you. I wanted to be at your side, with your smile shining down on me, your smile that saved me. That's why I'm not afraid to die, if it means that I can protect you, because... I, I love you Naruto."_

He had never actually heard anyone say that to him before sure people might like him but love. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He had thought that Sakura had cared about him, though maybe he was just deluding himself into that train of thought.

But Hinata was different, she had always loved him, and he was just too blind to see. He felt something, but was it love? Maybe, though he didn't know what that felt like, he said he couldn't return her feelings as strongly, but was willing to give a relationship between them a chance. She was ecstatic when he finally told her after she had come back to life, it turned out that Pain was kinder to him than his team-mates in the end.

But he was always scared that he was going to screw up, so he turned to the only person he could think of, Ino. The one in their group that had the most positive relationships, with her advice, he and Hinata had started slow, but they had gradually grown closer and closer, eventually outwardly admitting that they were dating.

He had even learned how to cook things, other than ramen of course. Everything was going right, and you could say that he was old fashioned, seeing as he wanted to be married before they progressed in the bedroom. He didn't want to jump be like a bull in rut, humping everything that moved.

Tsunade had called him into her office, the relationship between them was, strained. Not through their means at all, it was just, Naruto knew that she knew about it, and after she explained why she didn't tell him, well, he could see why she was hesitant.

Though she had another mission for him, he would be acting as a diplomat for one of the smaller villages for a couple of months, it had promising rewards.

He came back to a crushed heart and another useless ring in his pocket.

'It's possible that this is because I was dating girls, and not mature women, after all with age comes knowledge.'

Kurama gave a small huff, " **And it is possible that you are an idiot. It is 'with age comes wisdom' not knowledge. But I see your point. Though that doesn't apply for everyone does it?"**

" **You thinking about her again?"** A hint of what could be considered concern in the large fox's voice.

'Yeah. She was afraid of me.' Depression, though you didn't need to tell Kurama, he could feel all of the blonde's emotions like they were his own.

" **Kit, I'm sorry for what happened, but this is a matter of survival."**

Naruto shifted a little in his stance, 'I know, when the pieces all fall into place, I kind of wish I knew that they would have my back.'

" **If by that, you mean be ready to stab you in it, then yes, they would have your back."**

'It has taken this long for some people to see, that after all the beatings and icy stares, that the only thing monstrous about me is my ability to heal... I think some will never change their views though.' The blonde was not going to bother trying to delude himself any more.

"Hinata, I wish things were different," He sighed the rain pouring down harder as the wind picked up around him.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _~Bleach OST: Recollection II~_

 _Naruto had just finished reporting the outcome of his diplomat mission with Tsunade. No longer did they trade friendly banter back and forth. It was now just a work relationship he couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her again, not after he found that she and Jiraiya had been hiding who his parents were from him all these years._

 _To think, he was the son of the Fourth Hokage, one would think he should be treated just a bit nicer for something like that right?_

 _He found some sort of semblance on the walk home, it felt, somewhat nice to be back home. He felt the normal glares and cold stares on his body, was it strange that he had missed them? In his pocket was another ring case, it was strange, there seemed to be something in the air between them as of late, he couldn't put his finger on it, but maybe this would fix things? Hinata Uzumaki the name had a nice ring to it, hopefully she would not think he spent too much on the ring what he had it was worth it._

 _Walking up to his front door, he unlocked it, finding himself assaulted with the familiar scent of dog, at first it was okay, they were team-mates after all, though that thought brought back the memory of what team-mates did. Storming up to the bedroom, he kicked the door open, the bed was empty, though the scent of lavender mixed heavily with the dog._

 _Shifting through the room, he found a bottle of Sake, one he had never bothered to open it as it came from Jiraiya back when they were still on good speaking terms. Cracking the top he guzzled the liquid, the warm burning sensation strange somewhat calmly his thoughts momentarily, before they came back in full force._

 _Hours passed as he waited, finding more and more bottles stashed around, ones he had never bothered to open before, cracking top after top. He was brought out of his stewing as the front door creaked open, a somewhat timid voice calling out into the dark as she heard someone moving around, "Naruto?"_

 _She watched as he moved, almost robitcly down to the couch, she followed, trying to see if there was anything she could do, watching him sit as she stood in front of him, concern etched onto her face, "How long?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as his lip seemed to quiver._

 _Confusion suddenly seemed to take over, "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"_

 _The sound of glass shattering next to her snapped her awake, "Don't call me that!" He growled out lowly. He locked eyes with her, slowly pushing back his anger for the moment, "Did you think that I wouldn't notice? I can smell him all over you!"_

 _Hinata hardened her gaze and balled her hands into fists, "What about you Naruto?!" She nearly spat out at him._

 _"What about me?!" He shot back just as fierce._

 _"I saw you kissing Ino!" She snapped, Naruto widened his eyes a fraction, "Don't look so surprised. Did you really think that I didn't know?!"_

 _He got up from the couch, standing just a little way in front of her, "It's not like that, it's not what you think."_

 _Though she wouldn't have any of that shit, "How many women have you slept with?! What about waiting for the proper monument?! Or did you just forget that when some skank shows you her tits and wiggles her ass in front of you?!"_

 _A tear slipped from his eye, "Hinata, please listen to me, I'm begging you, you don't understand I was-"_

 _She stomped her foot and narrowed her eyes cutting him off, "What was I to you Naruto? Someone you could string along on the promise of eventual happiness?!"_

 _His head sunk a little at her words, "Were you just using me for my clan?!" She said in_

 _Rage poking him hard in the chest and scowled "I bet becoming Hokage is easy with Hyūga funds paving the way and backing your damn dream, you fucking bastard!"She spat, taking a step backward and throwing her hands into the air, "Did our relationship me NOTHING to you, where you just going to use me like your damn puppet?!" Naruto could see the tears that swelled behind her eyes, "Do you even care about me or was this all the act of a user ?" She choked out, her voice barely above a whisper at the last question._

 _*Smack*_

 _Silence followed after that, Hinata slowly raised her hand to touch her stinging cheek, looking at the man in front of her, he hit her?_ _He actually hit her? He was angry, she could see that tears were threatening to spill over behind those blood-red eyes._

 _"How dare you… How dare you I" Naruto started only to be interrupted._

 _The door swung open and a resounding "Hinata-chan~" Rang through the house as Kiba stepped in, his good mood, instantly vanishing as he took in the crying form of Hinata and Naruto standing there with his fists clenched tight enough to turn his knuckles white. A smart man would choose this moment to back away, "Naruto what the fuc-"_

 _It would appear that Kiba was not a smart man, before he was even able to finish, a slightly intoxicated Naruto had slammed him up against a wall, "_ _ **You did this!**_ _" He snarled out, "_ _ **You fucking traitor! I thought you were my friend!**_ _" Naruto didn't give him a chance to respond, slamming his fist into Kiba's face, knocking out a tooth._

 _The blonde brought his fist back before slamming it forward again, its form crashing down onto the ribs of Kiba with a resounding crack, signaling the breaking of bones, "_ _ **I'll tear you apart mutt!**_ _" Picking Kiba up, Naruto wrapped his hand around his skull, taking two steps forward to gather enough momentum to push the majority of his natural strength into his next move._

 _With the strength he could muster, that wouldn't outright kill him, Naruto slammed the brown-haired dog into the wall, shaking the house from the force of the impact. Shifting his hand down to Kiba's neck, Naruto lifted him up in a vice-like grip, feeling Kurama's influence wanting to do nothing more than rip him apart, he took great joy in the fluttering eyes of the dog._

 _Kiba was able to lock eyes with the blonde for a moment, the only thought that came to mind was that, it was no longer Naruto. That was not the same goofy blonde that he knew, no, this guy was the killer who he had heard the others talk about. He always thought, no way, Naruto was never one to go out and cause people harm._

 _Well he wouldn't think like that again, despite the protests of his body, Kiba tried to lift his arms up to his neck in an effort to pry Naruto's grip open, "S-stop." He got out as a whisper._

 _Naruto nearly lost his grip as something struck his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see Akamaru standing there, only to see Hinata in her Jūken stance bloodline ready and hands extended, "You're defending him?"_

 _He looked into her eyes, he could see anger, pain and fear, the latter being the most dominate he forced himself to calm down. He was tired of those eyes he released kiba who fell the floor with a small thud. "H-Hinata-chan?" He reached out only for her to back away, as if she still thought him to been a threat._

 _"Y-Y-You don't understand Hinata," He then pulled the ring box out of his pocket and tried to give it to her with an outstretched arm "Hinata I-I want to", she knocked his arm aside the ring box flew off into the dark recesses of the house._

 _Her body going flush against the wall as he took a step closer, "H-Hinata?" His voice, barely able to be considered a whisper as he gently placed a hand on her cheek, any and all features of Kurama now gone from his form._

 _She started to tremble, he locked eyes with her and saw that she couldn't look back at him, she turned away, trying to avoid him, she was crying and terrified._

 _He had never felt so alone, he was forced to take a step back, not be anyone pushing him, but by what had just happened, Hinata, had started to cry. He walked back and sat down on the couch, his head resting in his open palms as he stared at the floor, "Take Kiba and Leave."_

 _She looked over at where he sat, would he attack her if she did? His body started to shake, though she could not tell what from at this distance and angel,_ _ **"LEAVE!"**_ _His roar kicking her into gear as she grabbed the beaten and defeated Kiba and ran, as the door closed behind her, Naruto's voice lowered again, "Does he really love you?"_

 **End Flashback Modern Time**

~Bleach OST: Never Meant to Belong, 2nd Movement. ~

So maybe he would have better luck with some of the older women in the village. Thinking that they would be more mature about the situation and know better than to be childish about it like his ex girlfriends, had Hinata listen to him she would have understood that he as trying to thank Ino for everything she had done for him.

Though he was wrong it happened again; Shizune and Yamato, Anko and Iruka. He thought that maybe he would try his luck with a civilian like Ayame she was like a surrogate sister to him and h would be lying if he said that he did not find her attractive.

But now Ayame was now pregnant with Choji, child. Even from the mutts own clan it was his sister, Hana fucking around behind his back with Kakashi.

He considered them to be his friends, but in the end, they betrayed him, time and time again. Though, out of all the women, it was his breakup with Hinata that hit him the hardest. He thought that maybe, just maybe things were finally starting to work out, only for a simple Juuken strike to his shoulder to stop it.

So, he walked, travelling forward through the pouring rain, leaving behind his old life that was filled with pain and hardship. The village at his back as his steps took him further and further. What would his father say, would he be angry at Naruto for turning his back on the village he gave his life up for? Probably, that seemed to be his luck at the moment.

Well, now that he thought of it, Minato kind of gave up his life to, sealing a demon into your own child? Yes, that was going to go over well with the village. He should have been seen as a hero for keeping the Kyuubi at bay, yet he was treated as if he was the creature itself.

Kicked from the orphanage at the age of four and left to scavenge through garbage like an animal. Becoming trash and treated like it in return, he was kicked, mocked and at times tortured. Even if he tried to explain how he felt, no one would understand, except those like him.

The other Jinchuuriki.

There were nine at a point, one for each Bijuu, though some had fallen to Akatsuki, the organization that hunts them for the creatures that they hold, ripping the demon's power from them in a fatal method. It was his dream, no, it was his hope in the end, the thing that kept him going in the end, but even that wasn't enough. This amount of suffering was not worth the title of Hokage.

He thought that if he becomes the Hokage, he would have friends, a home, and more importantly, people that loved him and cared about him. A family, that is what his hope was, that is what being a Hokage meant to him. This is why Naruto Uzumaki was leaving the village, towards an unknown destiny willed with danger, and hopefully a better start.

Greetings and welcome to the first chapter into the Naruto starting anew series, now I just want to go on record and say things are going to be different as to what. Well just wait and see.

So here are the rules

Please do not bug me about speedy updates going through college is not easy and just because I am not 'posting' does not mean I am not 'writing' if you understand my meaning if not then ask someone that does.

Writing is not easy it takes time to think about everything (even with people helping me).

NO bashing helpful criticism and fresh ideas is _**always welcomed**_.

Do not be a stickler for spelling and comment me on every error not everything will be caught.

IF you do bash me understand that you leave a print on the page (ie your user name highlighted in blue) that when clicked will allow me to go to your story's and the story's that you may have commented on. I am a petty person if I have to throw water in your eyes I will do if I have to go to your page and flame your story's and comments then I will do it.

Just joking or maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not profiting from the fanfiction in any way, I do not own cretin themes, sayings or attacks that you might see in the fanfiction nor am I profiting from them.

" _Flashback_ "

'Huh?'- Thinking

"Yeah"- Talking

" **Rasenringu** "- Jutsu

" **Good evening all"- Demon/Summons speaking**

' **Make them suffer' – Demon thinking**

~ Song suggestion~

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

AN- Full disclosure in all honesty, I do not like sasuke, Im not saying that he cannot be a good character its just his personality and his reasons for revenge are well pety (after he finds out the truth). If sasuke were more like sesshomaru I think more people would like him, think about it sesshomaru basically has no reason whatsoever for hating inuyasha besides the fact that 'his full demon father slept with inuyasha's human mother' But sesshomaru showed realistic growth throughout the series, Im not saying that sasuke had to go back to the village after finding out the truth but he allowed himself to be used no one forced him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2: I'm on my own Now

Naruto moved swiftely but at an even pace, trying to be as careful as possible and not alert anyone near by to his presence, the village was always more alert at night, he might have been strong but taking on an entire team of Anbu was definitely off the table.

" **Take it all in Kit because this is the last time you will see this pathetic village as an ally again**." Kurama rumbled out in a somewhat sympathetic tone.

'I know.' The blonde whispered internally.

" **Leave them behind, they will only hinder you and make this much more harder than it should be**." Kurama understood how hard it was for the little blond idiot to abandoned the village and the so called will of fire because this was all Naruto had ever known this village and the few people in it meant everything to him, you can always tell how a person feels from their chakra narrators pathways were flooded with a wide array of emotions, pain, anger, desperation, despair, and hate. It was rolling off him like waves on a beach.

'It's just harder than I thought it would be' The fox was snapped from its thoughts

'Leaving everything you know behind is not so easy, I had dreamed about this so many times but never thought it would happen.' He chuckled to himself how many times as a child did he wish he could leave the abuse and the glares, how many plans did he make about leaving this shithole, how many dreams did he have of meeting loving parents outside his 'prison walls' thinking that he might have been captured and was being held for ransom while his parents might have been important lords. He pulled out the box containing the ring he was planning to marry Hinata with, it would be a symbol of his love for her and that no matter where she might be he would always be there for her, but she wouldn't even try to listen to him even after the incident when he did confine her, she just glared him with hate filled eyes the only thing being said to him was 'give your excuse to your whores' and that was all she said before she departed.

He tightened his grip around the object until his knuckles turned white his face twisted into a snarl "I might need this later on." a familiar tingle could be felt as his thoughts turned something constricted within him, like a tight knot waiting to be released as of late he had been trying to figure it out ever sense the indecent with Sakura he could feel it there and after every break up like it was feeding off him.

Kurama sensed his turmoil and the very dark atmosthpher sournding the blond

" **Naruto I have lived far longer than most, and have borne witness to you humans wage wars amongst one another in the cycle of hatred**." A small growl left the foxes throat as he thought back on ages past, " **You are not the only person to have the people you trust turn their backs on you, staying in the village will not have any positive outcomes later**."

"Yeah" the blonde murmured.

" **The darkness you hold in your heart will consume you, I know you loathe them for what they did, but how long before you come to hate everything and everyone**?"

Naruto smirked 'You're right, but some part of me had always hated the villagers, even you at a time.'

~Nobuo Uematsu: The Promised Land~

After the many failed relationships he was no longer the same man he would no longer laugh or smile he would carry around the rings of his past loves in some way hoping that they would come back.

As time would pass could see the world around him all of the happy couples in their mirth always thinking to himself, 'that could have been me'. He would see his ex girlfriends happy with the men who stole them even though Hinata and kiba kept theirs a secret, where they just using him what was he to them?

The relationships they had held were happy, weren't they? He was careful, he may have not had any experience, he may have wished to take things slow, but what was so wrong with that?! He lived a lonely life, void of love and was hated, it's hard to know what love is when you are treated like your not even there.

He had loved, trusted them yet in the end he was betrayed. Did any of the people he cared about really give a damn about him, if they cared, then Jiraiya would have been there, he is always talking about his spy networks he knew he was there for the attack on the village, where people praised him like a hero.

Tsunade would have been there they were family related by blood what was she doing drinking and gambling away her inheritance. Jiraiya could have informed her of what was happening to him, the more he thought about it the more he realized that none of his precious people were there for him, Kakashi would have properly trained him or Sakura, he knew whose son he was and what life he lived. To say Naruto was angry was an understatement, it soon had become hatred towards those thief's who had not only stolen his women but his happiness.

When he realized this he would take on as many missions as he could handle. He could not stand to be around any of them! He was tormented, nights filled with restless sleep, laughing faces of those he trusted filtering back and forth, mocking him. The only one that was there for him was Kurama, it was ironic he was the source of his unhappiness his burden had acutely helped him trying to talk him out of becoming a homicidal maniac.

"I should have done this a long time ago," he sighed, feeling the bristling wind striking against his chapped lips.

" **What about that pathetic intervention?"**

'It just sends mixed signals.'

" **It was blatantly obvious why you were taking so many missions**."

 **Flashback Seven days ago**

 _Naruto was walking to the Hokage's office and give his mission report the A- rank had taken longer than he thought it would he had been in a fight with two high B- rank chunin and one A- rank jounin he had come out of the fight with a dislocated arm several gashes and laserations he snorted his body had suffered far worse injuries opened the office door and was greeted with his ex girlfriends and Tsunade sitting in a circle._

 _He took some calming breaths to quiet the flames of rage and glanced around the room all of the girls there looked very uncomfortable excluding Sakura she had the expression of someone that was dragged somewhere with no choice in the matter._

 _Tsunade spoke directly to Naruto, "Please take a seat."_

 _And that he did sitting between Sakura and Hinata the ones who had hurt him the most the women he had loved and a women who had always loved him._

 _Tsunade's face softened, then spoke again "Naruto, we're worried about you. You barely sleep, barely eat, you won't talk to anyone, and you're running yourself ragged with all these missions and your drinking it's not healthy." Tsunade finished hoping to get through to him._

 _He just sat there unfazed by some of their looks of concern which he found funny they were the reason for his current self they didn't give a shit before they were probably just covering their own asses._

 _His lips broke into a feral smile and he snickered, then chuckled and before long laugh, it was void of emotion._

 _Some of them had a hint of fear in their eyes even Sakura looked a little spooked Tsunade got annoyed and looked at Naruto it was time for some tough love "Naruto its time to grow up and be a man. Face the facts, and stop drowning yourself in misery."_

 _He stopped laughing and locked eyes with her. "Here you are questioning me on my antics when you were out drunk and gambling in some misplaced way, drown out your grief who the hell are you to tell me to grow up and be a man. Did you grow up when we told you were the next candidate to become Hokage?"_

 _She was taken back by his comment before they could say anything he spoke "It's possible in some way I was hoping to die and have an end to my pain after all I did trust you and your current flings." They had shocked expressions. "It's not like any of you really cared about me if you did none of you would have cheated if you dident want to be in a relationship all you had to do was tell me." He locked eyes with Hinata his gaze pierced her, she shuddered and looked away. "You all were more to me than friends I thought of you all like family, though it's quite possible it was just the dream of an idiot."_

 _He paused "I don't see any of the others here I'm sure they are worried about me and would have loved to be apart of this intervention and understand my current behavior". His ex girlfriends looked down in shame._

 _'Cowards' He thought to himself_

 _His fist clenched and he furrowed his brows "I can't stand being around any of you it makes me nauseous!" He said in a hoarse voice they all visibly flinched at the declaration_

 _"I've already faced the facts that I was cheated on by every single one of you, and betrayed by all of you, the value of my life means nothing to you and after everything we have been through."_

 _He rose from his chair, "I may have not been good enough." He sighed, felt the rings in his pocket and looked at them "After all, no one is perfect we all have faults when you find someone special to you change who you are for them."_

 _Naruto shook his head, "You expect this type of thing from whores and thieves not from the people you put your life on the line for, it makes you question morals, how long before you use me to save your own ass." There was an undertone of anger in his voice he looked at Tsunade._

 _"I know you mean well, but stop trying to help me it's too late, it's too fucking late to start when you or Jiraiya could have been there from the beginning of my life when I really needed you to be there."_

 _None of them knew what to say they were shocked at his revelations even Sakura, who was still mad she was forced to confront someone who put her in the hospital._

 _He paused at the door "Oh and tell your boyfriends in the other room that if I see them" Naruto scratched the wood with his sharpened nails "Things might become violent, I would rather not have them come and give me a 'male' pep talk." He slammed the door, ripping it off the hinges some cracks spreading on the walls._

 **(End Flashback) Modern time**

Hinata's P.O.V

Hinata tossed, turned and squirmed in her bed, mumbling incoherent things to what only she could see feel things that only she could. She had woken with a start and sat upright a crazed look in her eyes, she took some moments to control her breathing, her long midnight blue hair clung to her face by cold sweat. Her thrashing had knocked the blankets away though her "sleeping" did not wake her lover, there were goose bumps on her arms, she shivered, cold, damp and miserable. Something was wrong. She sensed that something was out of place in the village. Rationally, Hinata told herself that she was imagining things, that her dream (kami knows what), had unnerved her. Ninjas had to be self-aware to wake up at the slightest sound, the slightest change in the area and they would be ready weapons drawn. She looked at the person sleeping next to her "Nar- kiba-kun" shaking him "Kiba-Kun" he groggily woke up.

"Wha- what is it Hinata?"

She shook her head "I don't know but something's wrong..."

He sighed and sat up and focused his chakra for several minutes trying to discern the faintest of sounds that were out of place, the slightest smell that would suggest an intruder "I don't hear anything or sense any charka go back to sleep you were just having a dream"

She furrowed her brow, "B-but Kiba-kun there might be-"

"Go back to sleep Hinata nothing is there –yawn- if you feel the need go check for yourself use your byakugan or something." He used a voice that warrants no argument he was right, it was just a bad dream, her hands were trembling, but she could not shake this feeling something was going to happen she gazed at the time 11:49. He had preoccupied her mind, she was fixed on his gaze, his icy stare pierced her soul and chilled her very being she started shivering, he had the look of a hunted man he was not the Naruto she had known the man she had loved. But then who was he despite what he put her through, she touched the spot he had struck she sighed if Kiba would not help her she would find someone that will.

Naruto's P.O.V

Everything was going well, perhaps too well he had packed what belonged to the Uzumaki Estate in a sealing scroll, stolen some jutsu from the library and left his head band at the Hokage's office by the time she would find his items on her desk he would be long gone.

'Finally the gates.'

He dunked behind a building the faint outline of the guards could be seen in their green Jounin vests for the two he would see there were most likely two or more you did not see, one more than likely being a Hyuga "After so long, you are within my reach." He quietly summoned four shadow clones to dispatch the guards, they moved silent as death using hand gestures to their attack their destined targets he looked around the corner of the house, enhancing his hearing and sight he saw shadows danced in battle one of the guards was taking longer that thought.

'How the hell did Sasuke do this shit?'

" **He was an Uchiha a great they most likely thought he was going to train to something** " Kurama stated with clear irritation, " **You know how much your precious village would bend over backwards for him**."

" **Oh Sasuke-kun let me give you my lunch, do you need something because I would do anything for you**." Kurama said imitating a girl's voice

'Shit that is all either you or I heard all day, every damn day he was a great Uchiha and I was nothing a loser'

" **While that is furthest from the truth you come from a clan that was better known than his.** "

'If I recall two Hokage's were marred to Uzumaki not Uchiha.' The way the guy bragged about his clan you would think they ruled the world or something.

He heard a thud and a small groan and his clones popped from existence their bloody work done the guard would need medical attention, he let out a hollow laugh, one that would not have been possible years ago, it would be hard to recover from someone putting a hole in your chest.

"Humm" His ear slightly twitched someone was calling his name but that was impossible nothing could have alerted them to his presence maybe he was imaging things.

"Naruto!" He heard his name being called by multiple people he turned around and saw those who have not betrayed him and some of his former girlfriends quickly closing in.

"Damn!" They said in unison

He summoned a shadow clone "Stall them" The clone nodded and the real Naruto submerged into the shadows laughing it was hard to tell the difference between himself and a clone thank god for the rain that would ruin his little surprise.

The clone closed his eyes and sighed they were within ear shot "There was clearly nothing for me here," he made an open gesture with his hands, "No friends, no family and no love" He looked at Tsunade then Hinata.

"Naruto, what you are doing is most un-youthful please tell us about what is happening so that we might help you." Lee spoke/yelled.

"Boss, what's wrong this isn't like you, what about your dream?" Questioned the young Konohamaru.

Naruto shakes his head, "You're too young to understand." Some of them crept forward while signaling the hidden Shinobi to get ready.

Lightning danced and illuminated his face they gasped, his hair was no longer sun kissed it had taken a darker shade like its color was being drained, he had darker and more feral-looking whisker marks, and dark circles under his eyes the gaze he was giving them had stopped them in their tracks there was an unnatural chill in the air.

"What happened to you Naruto?" Said Hinata barely above a whisper, though she knew the reason.

"I'm tired of being this damn villages whipped dog, no world is without sacrifices and I understand that, but my life was sacrificed for a foolish village that believed I was the incarnation of the fox. " His cold laugh filled night air and chilled them to the bone, he could see the black smoke rising and smirked. "I'M TIRED OF SACRIFICING MY HAPPINESS FOR YOU SELFISH BASTARDS ALL I HAVE EVER DONE IS MAKE SACRIFICES!" They backed up his eyes were blood red they could feel the malevolent chakra of the fox seeping. "You have taken some part of me did you just expect that I would be same happy goof ball that after everything you have put me through I would remain the same?" He grit his teeth, "I am through waiting my time with you lot!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan she could see a violent mix of red and blue charka that was circulating through his body "Everyone get away from-"

The clone made the proper hand sign "This is where we part ways goodbye!" He said in a demonic voice

" **Bunshin Daibakuha**!" (Clone Great Explosion)

*Boom*

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was currently leaping off the branches shooting forward towards the destination his cloaks hood drawn over his face in a small effort to keep the rain out of his eyes. He quickly veered to the right narrowly missing being hit by a bat, he stopped and watched the forest come alive, it was littered with scurrying animals the explosion was more likely louder than he thought maybe he added a little too much chakra but it was the only way he could send out his statement.

He looked towards the village thick, black plumes of smoke was billowing from a small section of the village in truth he was hoping to start the fire latter on in life, it would spread quickly and it would engulf the houses in that district, including the main house where it would destroy their children's rooms and then the main room even if Sasuke did wake up he would not be able to make it to his children, Naruto chuckled to himself a parent's worst nightmare. Even though he was welcomed back with open arms by some Tsunade had quite latterly put her foot down, he would have his assets permanently frozen where he would only be allowed to use them with the Hokage's consent if it is necessary.

"There is no turning back now" he laughed to himself, free he was finally free!

For once in its 700 plus years of extence (even though some of it was spent as a tree) the fox was at a loss for words and did not think that Naruto would take that off handed jobe about using fire to kill an Uchiha hell it would be ironic the element they were so well known for killing them.

'Damn it, how did she know how could she have known, everything was perfect!' He struck the tree some leaves falling down from the impact.

" **I think it is what you humans call a bad omen she may have had a bad feeling, kind of ironic isn't it** " stated Kurama

'The village will either send tracker ninja or Anbu, depending on who is calling the shots knowing that the demon escaped will put pressure on the higher ups' retorted Naruto

"There are not many places we could take refuge, either the land of waves or Suna all the others are too far out it would take us at least a month to get to them."

'That would put a Gaara in a bad spot politically. A village cannot have favorites, especially rouge ninja' he sighed 'I would rather not have a war started.'

" **You know that is a lie your lovely village welcomed back the Uchiha with open arms, despite everything he did, you know as well as I do some of the council will call for the execution of the demon spawn** " he drew out the last sentence

'I think this is why those bustards did not want me to become a ninja or travel at all they would have rather I died as a civilian.'

" **Yes and if you did perish, then I would have been released there are no longer any great seal masters nor anyone that knows your clans fuuinjutsu, I bet those that still hate you will rub it in the faces of the ones that call you a hero**." There was a mocking tone in his voice "The demon has finally left the village."

Naruto was silent for some time trying to formulate a plan for the future. He was a high chunin or at least that is what they knew him as. They had no knowledge of his late night training or the fact that he was sneaking into the Uzumaki Estate . It had taken some time, but he did learn the Hiraishin.

" **When a pebble is dropped in the water, there are bound to be ripples be careful of how you proceed down this path even the most basic of decisions can have disastrous of consequences** " Kurama stated taking Naruto away from his current thoughts.

Naruto chucked to himself, 'Yeah, I'm the pebble and the elemental nations are the water so no matter what, my actions will have effects!'

"The people you have helped, and the places where they rule are bound to stop their support once they find out what happened!"

He thought about for some minutes 'Maybe it's time to turn everyone against each other and plant the seeds of mistrust that might make it harder for Danzo if the village were to loose face and fight amongst themselves.'

" **Quite smart of you kit we do not know what else this man controls, hell the whole village could be compromised**." Kurama

"I think it's time that Konohamaru was given the answer as to why I left, after all he is my protégé."

" **Naruto you would make a wonderful demon so manipulative, so corrupting show them no mercy, crush those that stand in your way after all I am the only one you can rely on**." Kurama laughed

'Stop with clichés, you were most likely my first friend after all you did not have to heal me when the oh so kind villagers beat me senseless nor did you have to give me advice when I needed it.

Kurama was as silent as a graveyard 'Is it possible that you cared about me from the start that you were just posing as a demon maybe-'

" **Shut up**!" Kurama restored

'No need to be such a stiff just making fun.' he stood up and stretched his muscles

'Well its time to get going' he thought to himself

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " (Shadow Clone Technique)

"I trust you understand your mission" the clone nodded "Good because it is going to take me the rest of the night to reach the hideout"

"Time to go train!" He took off into the night

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata came to an abrupt halt her robe was shredded and in tatters hanging loosely from her lithe frame had she been in the right frame of mind the indecency of her body would have embarrassed her and she promptly would have covered herself but after blocking a class – 2 explosion that idea was simply not there. She was panting her lungs trying to take in large volumes of air as blood started to pour from her body and make a small pool at her feet, using rotation had saved her and the others from more serious injuries from the explosion even though it knocked the others some feet back, from what she knew of Naruto's exploding clones this was a small explosion it was not ment to kill them just to send a message. Hinata covered her mouth as she coughed up blood and collapsed on her hands and knees, she was seeing double her eyes blurred the shouts of her fellow leaf ninja they were raising the alarm the village would now come alive with her gaze shifted to the village gate 'What have we done?' then she knew no more.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Watch your word burn – The black smoke incident**

A quiet breeze rolled through the Uchiha district, and its name was Naruto Uzumaki. He had acquired a two part quick acting chemical that Kurama had told him about, rubbing it into the floorboards of the Uchiha district at night after his breakup with Sakura it would stay active for quite some time before becoming dormant, he had covered nearly every house in the district in this colorless, odorless and undetectable chemical and all he had to do was apply it its sister and watch the sparks fly. With the wood already coming to rot due to the poor maintenance over the many years, mixed with the solution, a single flick of a flint was all it took to start the ignition. With that under way, he stepped quietly into the main house, one that he already knew belonged to the only remaining Uchiha.

He had planned on doing this a long time ago, but why not wait till now? Give them a passing gift if he was going to leave everything behind, then why not take what he could from Sasuke. Opening the door to the master bedroom, he was able to make out two sleeping figures, the steady rise and fall of their chests proving only as much.

Though the smell of sex was off putting to his nose as it assaulted his senses.

'Trained by a legendary Sannin my ass,' he mused, throwing on the disguise of a person that Sasuke knew all to well.

"Sasuke-kun, it's time to wake up," He chimed, dodging the kunai that was flicked at his head and laughed, his reactions were much too slow, that should have happened the moment he opened the door to the bedroom, not after he announced he was there, "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong, aren't you happy to see me?" Using a fox henge as Kurama called it something no one would be able to see through, one of the few that he could muster with the little demon chakra he was given, Naruto used his long tongue, letting it coil around the kunai in the wall before yanking it out firmly his time with Anko had been well spent and was finally paying off.

"O-Orochimaru? But how, you're dead!?" Sasuke stammered, though in front of him, the stance and the chakra signature was the same, the mannerisms too similar, all of his senses screamed that it was Orochimaru.

"Wha- who and what is in our house?!" Sakura stammered, having woken up when the kunai landed deeply into the wall.

Orochimaru tilted his head to the side as his smile went wide, the kunai dropped into his hand, "Oh? The apprentice of Tsunade-Chan finally voice herself? Did you really think Sasuke-kun would be able to kill me so easily? I believe I have told you once before, I am immortal," A sickening cackle left his throat, slowly coming to a halt, "Sad really, I thought that I had trained you better Sasuke-kun, but it would seem that I wasted my time. To think you were unable to sense me entering your house, truly your skills have dulled."

"What are you doing in my house Orochimaru?!" Growled out the young Uchiha, his Sharingan flaring for a moment before he was forced to shut his eyes tight, "What the hell did you do?!"

Orochimaru slinked to the side, watching as Sasuke rubbed gingerly at his eyes, "The Sharingan, truly a fearsome tool, thus when I was setting things up for tonight, I figured I should remove it from play. This village, in the land of fire, really doesn't have enough fire... don't you agree Sasuke-kun?"

An intense red light could be seen behind the Shoji doors 'Already spread to the main house.' Their eyes widening in horror.

'Shit, **Katon** is out. Adding fuel to an already burning fire wouldn't help, but what is up with this smoke 'I guess I have no other choice.' Sasuke bit his lower lip, holding his arm out to the side, "Chidori!"

The sound of chirping birds quickly filled the air as Sasuke vanished in a blur, appearing behind Orochimaru, said Sannin having already predicted the movement, causing the near fatal attack to miss and strike into hard wood, instead of delivering the sound of broken flesh. A little too late, Sasuke heard a subtle hiss, barely audible over the now raging fires outside, "S-shit!"

As this happened, Orochimaru had descended down upon Sakura, her stance shallow as her eyes narrowed on the coming target, only for him to dart off to the side at the last second, her body quickly turning to react, only to feel a harsh kick where her kidney was, taking most of the fight from her. Her eyes widened as they met with a worried pair from Sasuke, she quickly noticed the tag next to his hand, but could do little to change her trajectory, she was heading to him, at a speed that would knock them both over.

Orochimaru's lips twisted into a feral smirk, 'Time to finish this charade,' Taking in a large breath, he uttered a small, " **Fūton: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), blowing Sasuke and Sakura, along with the tag into the raging fire no more than a few feet away from them.

A resounding boom echoing through the fires, "I hope you enjoy my goodbye present Sasuke, Sakura." He spoke calmly, turning away and vanishing into the hazy smoke.

The room was ablaze filled with light that out of hell, the heat was instance and the smoke stung him through half -lidded eyes but he had to keep calm the very first thing that they taught you was to always keep a clear head, if he panicked that would be the end of Sasuke Uchiha the house around Sasuke begun to moaned and creaked the fire had reached the support beams, running through the flames to the exit would result in serious injures even if he survived..there would be scars, Sasuke looked at her still form the girl that he knocked him over, she was out cold you would think someone that had a drunkard teacher with enough strength to create a fusser from a single blow, that Sakura would be able to take a hit but apparently not, "Damn useless woman," he hissed out. The flames were playfully licking at their robes and skin, then it was the sound that he dread even thought he could barely see the roof had collapsed, time stood still and everything froze he closed himself form the outside world and called upon his latent powers 'This is going to hurt more than normal,' he thought to himself through shear will he forced his eyes open they burned red and blood started to seep from them, a ghastly purple aura appeared, constructs of a human body formed around them , barely finishing in its duty to cover them as the roof fell down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An- So just to let you guys know I have an ideas for future chapters this story may very well end up being 30 plus chapters, that is a lot of writing and 'imagination' so is you have an idea for a future chapter then talk to me I don't but (unless you flame). Some of the women in narutos harem will be a surprise that I think you guys might like (women from different anime…hint,hint).

Buy the way naruto is later going to have a dragon summons (monster hunter dragon summons) so if anyone can help me with the discriptions please do.

Oh yes when I mean leveled villians I mean leveled villans and original powers


End file.
